stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Razvan
Founder of a very ancient family Goa'uld, Razvan was for several centuries one of the generals of the System Lord Svarog on the planet Madana, where he grew up and raised a family of warriors bound by family ties and blood. He took the opportunity to leave the Milky Way just before the fall of the Goa'uld. History As with the majority of the symbionts of the last thousand years, Razvan was generated by a queen less in the service of System Lord Svarog, experiencing the first years of his life with the risk of being killed in the frequent battles which the System Lord Svarog undertook go'auld against other leaders. Despite the danger always continuous, Razvan reached maturity will take her, a warrior on forty years but with combat experience. While not particularly inclined to arms and military life, Razvan decided to learn as much as possible from the same warrior coming to openly challenge the best warriors in the service of the same Svarog. While living as a minor Goa'uld and dark on a minor planet, Razvan quickly became one of the most established between the warlord armies of Svarog, coming to command numerous legions Jaffa during the war of fifty System Lords. His tactic always attentive to detail, won him many victories, especially against the armies of the Goa'uld Thanes. The latter was defeated in a duel in the presence of the same Svarog by General Goa'uld, who disarmed him first, and then beheaded him with a stroke of blade shikra. Violence became the hallmark of General Goa'uld, which for many years took care of other System Lords Minor managing to defeat them thanks often to ambushes. Despite the benefits and the spoils of victory they would end in the hands of his master Svarog, albeit minimal part of the loot was carefully hidden in order to make the general Goa'uld independent in the near future. In almost a thousand ways about battles, the military power of Svarog doubled thanks to victories by Razvan against the various lords who often minor Goa'uld were defeated and killed. Their territories and their armies absorbed. The well-established position of Razvan lasted until unexpectedly Ra was killed in the orbit of the planet Abydos by warriors from the planet Earth. Curious and worried that these warriors could also attack the same Svarog, Razvan arrived on planet Earth undercover. Using minimal technology, he was hidden on the planet by learning the habits and customs of individual populations more and starting to work out a plan to exterminate the entire population. Suddenly recalled by Svarog, Razvan had to stem the superior military might of an invader who turned out to be the redidivo Anubis. Because of the constant losses in the ranks of the army, Svarog agreed to return the enemy in the ranks of the System Lords, and this Razvan forced to abandon his project and to return to the planet Mandana. A few weeks later, however Svarog orbit the planet Latona inexplicably disappeared, leaving his domain torn by a civil war broke out between the various warlord after the death of Svarog. Aware that the various sects created within the empire of his former lord forced him to an exhausting war, Razvan collected as quickly as possible as many Jaffa loyal to him and did the same thing with the best and most trusted Goa'uld court Svarog before officially abandon the struggle to succeed, then won by the forces sent by the System Lord Baal. In recent years, the incursions made by the teams land, Razvan forced to fold his small forces on the planet that he had been born and become powerful. The war between the Goa'uld and the Replicators themselves at its peak in the siege and taking the planet Dakara, gave the final blow to the last shreds of the domain of Razvan, who vanished in the space of a single month. Forced to flee to avoid being imprisoned and executed by the traitors Jaffa or Tok'ra, Razvan came for a few years during the crusade alliance Orii to New Mind led by Ba'al and his wife, the Goa'uld Anat. Because of its capabilities I fought, Razvan attacked outposts of Free Jaffa Nation managing to win them back, only to be defeated and be forced to abandon the Ba'al his enemies. The extraction of the Goa'uld by Tok'ra gave the coup de grace on the same alliance . Stargate Armageddon Ra Horakhti Warlord But not before Razvan was sent to the pursuit of Goa'uld Ra Horakhti in the galaxy pegasus as his commander and general of the jaffa of the expedition. In the pegasus galaxy he led the small jaffa forces to the conquest and exploration of the new galaxy. Get in touch with the Wraith, take advantage of his warrior skills as Ra Horakhti's Warlord succeeding in the Semerkhet battle, overwhelmingly win the Wraith. While aware of the possibility of claiming his own autonomy, Razvan remained at the service of the Supreme Lord Ra Horakhti. This attitude was exploited by Ra Horakhti, who in the following years attacked the Supreme System Lord, the other lords of the galaxy, succeeding in defeating them and bringing together their armies and territories, under the control of the same Ra Horakhti. But before he could make any claim to the Supreme Lord Syuystem, he became aware of the rebellion on Heliopolis Nova and the subsequent death of the Goa'uld sovereign. I realize that the death of the leading Goa'uld princes would lead to a vacuum of unmanageable power, taking control of the Goa'uld empire as a regent and heir of Ra Horakhti. He then appoints new System Lord to avoid further ups and decides to deal with the recapture of Heliopolis Nova, sending a massive Jaffa contingent to regain the planet. Empire reorganized Within a few days of the death of Ra Horakhti, Razvan succeeds in arriving aboard his ship Nut'tak in the orbit of the rebellious planet. In the orbit of the planet, a reproof of the jaffa of the deceased Ra Horakhti offers him loyalty and the throne of the empire, as long as he stops the rebellion that is now insurging other planets as a fire. Propounded by the proposal, Razvan sends numerous undercover spies on the surface of the planet to get to know the situation in real time. But the situation on the planet is so tight that soon the lights will have to come back forced on board the Nut'tak to avoid a lynx. The rebellion in the meantime rises to explode on the planet Zavaps, forcing Razvan to intervene with the sending of troops to the surface of every planet in which the rebels led by D'leh came. The first clashes take place on the planet Zavaps, where minor jaffas by number are completely destroyed by the population. The same Nut'tak in orbit is seized and the crew killed. The situation is extremely alarming especially when the ship in question returns to the orbit of Heliopolis Novathanks to the knowledge of a jaffa kept alive. The Nut'tak attacks with great skill ships in orbit on the planet by disabling them. Only then, Razvan is forced to abandon the planet to find shelter on the planet Akrotiri Nova. One week since the beginning of the rebellion, the rebels took much of the fleet of Ra Horakhti also thanks to the help of some rebels. Not being able to exceed the Nut'tak power, it is decided to activate the self-destruction device in each of the ships. Although the loss of the most powerful ships is a huge threat to existence, it is decided to attract rebel ships to the orbit of Heliopolis Nova, but at the last moment the rebel fleet can track and attack the flagship of Razvan . The clash, though in a clear parity due to the same power weapons and higher on the flagship, soon forces the Warlord to a defensive position. The tight Nut'tak fire also attracts some Wraith beehives. The latter, after examining the power of enemy ships, destroys some of the most damaged, without losing two of the three hives. Meanwhile the flagship has managed to hide within the turbulent atmosphere of a giant gas planet in the Heliopolitan solar system. The Wraith Hive manages to destroy the remaining Nut'tak after a tight battle and sends a Wraith Dice to the surface. 3/4 of the population is captured but not D'Leh and Evolet itself. The latter hidden inside the shielded ship's palace, assist helpless at the Wraith plunder and realize they have caused their own ruin. Surrounded by Wraith warriors, they are taken to the hive ship in front of Queen Wraith and interrogated. Despite a strong will, neither of them resists, except for a few seconds. Obtained the information, the queen feeds on each of them. After a systematic plunder that has ravaged almost the entire population of the planet, the Wraiths resigned for the coordinates of the planet Zavaps when from hyperspace the Shu'tak re-emerged at Razvan's commands. The Goa'uld is determined to destroy the Wraiths and stop the rebellion and immediately attack the wraith beehive. Though fatigued, the Goa'uld manages to destroy the hive, but not before the queen can send a message to his other ships. Compelled to act, Razvan contacts the other smaller goa'ulds remaining warning them of current danger. The first to respond to the appeal is a goa'uld called Nebtu who until then had remained confined to Ben'tak in the role of queen go'auld at the service of Ra Horakhti. The queen is received by Razvan himself on board his flagship, succeeding in embarrassing him also by capturing some Wraith in previous battles. Queen Nebut before Lord Razvan conducts a series of interrogations leading to wraith death. Nebut's dissuasive work brings its fruits and deceives the general Goa'uld, the latter committed to maintaining the Goa'uld empire in the Pegasus galaxy. After bringing Razvan's First Prime to his side, Nebtu again seeks Razvan's hearing, in which he dribble in front of Jaffa's guard, General Goa'uld, killing him. (Ep:The Gods fall). Mithology Razvan is known as the God of War and Armies, but has not taken this role upon his arrival on the planet Earth seen the infiltration mission. Her worship involves a series of trials in which those who fail often, dies in agony. Categoria:Goa'uld (PG) Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord (PG) Categoria:System Lord's (PG)